


Start It All Over Again

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's jealous, and Niall just feels used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start It All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this forever ago on tumblr but never uploaded it...  
> original post [](http://smuttydirection.tumblr.com/post/35616619874/start-it-all-over-again>here</a>)

Leaning back against the thick hotel pillows, Niall ran his fingers through his damp hair. Another interview, another city – the jetlag was getting to him more than he cared to admit. His stomach grumbled loudly, snapping him from his train of thought. Glancing down at his torso, he wordlessly rolled out of bed, making his way to the door. Opening the door, he went to step out, but was greeted by Harry wordlessly walking in. His hands finding Niall’s hips as he pushed the door closed with his foot behind him. 

Their lips met with a messy kiss, and before Niall could ask what was wrong the taller brunette was pushing him back down on to the bed, easily crawling on top of him. His knees pressed on either side of him as he ran his hands under his shirt, finger nails dragging up the pale skin. Niall arched up to his touch, groaning softly against the boys mouth as Harry’s hips pressed down in to his.

Harry pulled his lips away, breaking the kiss and emitting a soft noise of protest from Niall. His lip hotly found their way to Niall’s collarbone and neck, roughly biting down on the skin and sucking hard. Every time he’d pull away, eyeing the mark appreciatively before making another one. His hands clawing over the smooth skin of his stomach as his hips gyrated against Niall’s, earning softly groans from the boy underneath him.

“Louis?” Niall asked quietly, biting his lip as Harry sunk his teeth in to him harder at the question. He tried to piece it together, trying to remember if he had seen Eleanor here at all today. Harry jerked his hands away, narrowing his eye a bit at the boy. 

“Don’t.”

Niall didn’t need to be told twice, the gruff voice in his ear causing shivers to run down his spine. Running his hands up under Harry’s shirt, he traced his muscular abdomen, greedily trying to touch every inch of skin. Harry’s breathy groaning in his ear only went right to his groin, causing Niall to arch off the bed in to him harder. His hands moved from his back, tangling in to the soft mahogany curls that he adored. 

Harry’s lips crashed roughly against his own, a deep moan muffled against the kiss. His hips jerking in to Niall’s roughly, the friction practically driving the blond boy underneath him crazy. He wanted him, he wanted him now and the fact he could feel the boy’s erection against him wasn’t helping one bit. The younger boy’s tongue forced its way in to the blonde’s mouth, turning in to a messy battle for dominance as Niall’s hands just couldn’t stay still. 

Niall could tell he was hurting by the way he kissed him, that there was just something not quite right. Breaking the kiss, Niall kissed along his jaw. Harry tilted his head back, making a soft sound in the back of his throat. He didn’t dare leave a mark like Harry did to him, his lips just ghosting over the skin with the occasional gentle graze of his teeth against his neck and jaw. He stopped to look at the boy above him, green eyes staring down at him, lust with the distant mixture of hurt.

He knew that Harry only came to him when he was hurting.

Niall reached up to touch his face, studying him for a moment. There was just a moment of silence, one where he thought for just a moment the walls that had been put up would come crashing down. The boy proved him wrong, leaning up and tugging off his shirt to reveal the body that practically had Niall swooning. He reached down to discard Niall’s shirt too, his lips greedily marking his chest as his hands found the waistband of his sweatpants. 

Niall was squirming, whimpering, practically begging for his touch, begging for more.

Harry slid off of him to tug his sweatpants and briefs off in just one easy gesture, allowing Niall to kick them off. His eyes running over his body hungrily once more, lingering longer on his cock than the rest of his body. Niall squirmed, feeling a bit self-conscious before grabbing the boy by his shoulder and pulling him down to meet his lips in a rough kiss. He heard the sound of Harry’s belt as the boy stripped himself from his jeans, Niall could only whimper in anticipation as he felt the boy shift back over top of him.

Staring up at him needily as Harry broke the kiss, Harry purposely shifted forward to brush their erections together. Loud, breath moans happened in unison as Niall rutted his hips against his almost frantically.

“Harry, please,” he whimpered, only receiving a low chuckle in response.

Two fingers were stuck in front of his lips, and Niall knew what to do. Opening his mouth, he sucked on the two fingers eagerly. His eyes never leaving Harry’s as he cheekily swirled his tongue around the two digits. Slurping around his fingers, Niall reached out to pump his hand over Harry’s length, earning a low moan from the boy as he threw his head back. 

Harry pulled his fingers from Niall’s mouth with a slight pop, and Niall squirmed impatiently in anticipation. 

“Please, Harry, please. Hurry,” he begged, overwhelmed by his throbbing hard on and the lust pounding through his veins. 

Harry only chuckled, his eyes darkening another shade as his hands trailed down his body, his hands running over his smooth ass teasingly. Whining and squirming, Niall shifted his hips up toward him. He felt his fingers against his entrance, pushing in to the ring of muscle gently. 

Niall mewled loudly, throwing his head back as he squirmed, trying to get his fingers in deeper. 

“Patience.”

Harry’s voice caused him to shudder hard. the boy couldn’t help but to wiggle his hips more in desperation.

“I saw you with Liam today,” Harry said casually, his voice a gruff with lust as he slowly sunk his fingers in to the blonde boy deeper. Niall’s fingers gripped the sheets tightly, jerking his hips to try and get more.

“I didn’t like it,” he continued, working his fingers more in to the boy. Purposely brushing against the bundle of nerves just once, causing Niall to arch right off the bed and groan loudly. His eyes closed tightly as he squirmed around with a white knuckled grip on the sheets. 

“You were all over him,” he mused, scissoring his fingers to prep the boy. “I didn’t like it one bit.”

Niall’s eyes shot open, watching Harry with his mouth open, making soft sounds of pleasure with every breath as he worked his hips against the boy’s fingers. Harry just stared down at him, furrowing his brow before curling his fingers roughly, hitting the sweet spot that left Niall crying his name out.

“Harry, m’sorry – Harry, please. More, please.”

Harry only chuckled, pulling his fingers completely out of the boy, only to have him whine in protest. The taller boy leaned forward over him once more, pushing Niall’s thighs apart slowly. He felt his hot breath against his ear again, his weight over him. “Have you forgotten that you’re mine, Horan? No one else can make you feel like this.”

Niall only shivered in response, before crying out loudly as Harry pushed in to him. It wasn’t slow and gentle like he usually was, not giving him the same amount of prep or time to adjust. His hips worked in to Niall vigorously, a filthy rhythm with his lips pressing hard against Niall’s. His moans muffled by the kiss, Niall only seeming to grow louder and louder as he thrusted in to him harder and deeper. His nails scraped down Harry’s back roughly, clawing at the smooth, muscular flesh. Silently begging Harry for more as the discomfort turned to pleasure.

Harry’s lips found his neck again, painting his neck with more hickeys as if he was a blank canvas. “Who do you belong too?” He breathed against the skin.

“You!” Niall choked out, arching underneath him as his nails clawed harder in to his back. “More, please, Harry – so close.”

Harry chuckled, feeling the pressure building in his stomach as he drove in to the boy. He shifted Niall on the bed, bringing his legs up to change the angle, aiming to hit the boys prostrate. The groans from the boy underneath him, along with the increased frantic scraping of his nails against his skin told him that he had done well.

“Harry, yes. Fuck, fuck yes – right there! Harry!” He choked out, being silence by the feeling of Harry’s lips against his. Niall’s heart thundered in his chest as he felt himself getting closer and closer. The boy continued to hit that damn sweet spot. Groaning louder with every breath, Niall felt himself so close to letting go. The sound of skin colliding, Harry’s breathy groaning in his ear was all it took to send Niall over the edge with one thrust. He cried out his name as he came apart, without Harry even having to touch him.

The feeling of Niall constricting around him was all Harry needed, with two final thrusts he came inside of him with a load groan. Catching himself so that he didn’t fall on him, he shifted out of him and laid over top of the older boy. Panting hard as he pressed his face in to the crook of his neck, he felt Niall’s arms wrap around him, pulling him tighter against his trembling body.

Harry shifted to study him, cupping his cheek with a surprising softness to the action. Reaching up with his free hand to gently push the sweaty blond strands off his forehead, he kissed him softly.

“Mine,” he murmured hoarsely.

“Yours,” Niall replied, barely audible.

Closing his eyes as he shifted to hold him, the two of them closed their eyes. Knowing that the moment the sun came up they’d go on like it had never happened, just as they always did.


End file.
